mikucommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
How to use translation page of Nico Nico Video
MENU This site is under construction. (このサイトは作成中です） ---- ---- ●How to use translation page of Nico Nico Video ●Following data will be modified or deleted after using This page is not seen from menu page. No link from menu page. ---- ●How to use Translation page AFTER changing setting of Nico Nico Video Each translated page is shown when the Language setting is changed to English or Chinese. Most of viewer and comments are still writing and viewing in Japanese Language setting page. However, it is helpful for international viewer. Before start translation, you need to check main setting what Language you are using. Even, the URL is exactly the same, language and contents are some different. ●You can use /change the video title to each language by translation system. Translation 翻譯 翻訳 Under following Video 投稿=上傳=Post page http://www.nicovideo.jp/my/video You can find the button for translation menu page Under 編集=Edit=編輯 menu of individual video, there is 動画を翻訳=Video=翻譯動畫 menu There is also shown following message to individual video. 語言 : 日本語 翻譯 Language: 日本語 Translate this video! 語言 : 日本語 翻譯 After putting translation page the video page in English and Chinese followings are shown: 語言 : 日本語 翻譯 :English (US), 中文 (繁體) Language: 日本語 Translate this video!:English (US), 中文 (繁體) 語言 : 日本語 翻譯 :English (US), 中文 (繁體) ---- When you press 編集=Edit=編輯 menu of individual video, there is 動画を翻訳=Video=翻譯動畫 menu of selected video you want to put translation, translation page will open as pop-up window page. If it is difficult for you to open step by step, you can open directly by putting sm number after following URL http://www.nicovideo.jp/translation/ http://www.nicovideo.jp/translation/smxxxxxxxx Where to write translation page.For example, Next Nest http://www.nicovideo.jp/translation/sm32555908 Miracle http://www.nicovideo.jp/translation/sm32704867 You need to write by original HTML language of Nico NIco Video page of upload setting page the same as before. ●●By using minimum HTML language If you want to change a line, you need to put. < br /> http://ex.nicovideo.jp/help/mypage/mypage/mypage_02.htm https://qa.nicovideo.jp/faq/show/821?site_domain=default ---- ●●How to use simple HTML tags ●New text editor for Nico Nico video without HTML from 2018-2-22 for non-translation page http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/64188.html ●Change of text editor for Nico Nico video from 2019-2-5 for non-translation page https://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/100218.html ●HTML tag of Text editor for Nico Nico video description page for non-translation page https://qa.nicovideo.jp/faq/show/821?site_domain=default ニコニコヘルプ > サービス別ヘルプ > ニコニコ動画 > 動画を投稿する > プロフィールと動画説明文で使えるHTML ●Use Translation page AFTER changing setting of Nico Nico Video Each translated page is shown when the Language setting is changed to English or Chinese. even the same URL Notation Tips The following HTML tags are supported: , , , , , Nico Help Using HTML tags on Nico Nico < br /> If you want to change a line, you need to put. < br /> http://ex.nicovideo.jp/help/mypage/mypage/mypage_02.html Niconico > Niconico General Usage > Using HTML tags on Niconico Some HTML tags are usable on niconico profiles and video descriptions. Anybody can use these tags, so please use the chart below as a reference! ■Supported HTML tags Example Result line break Line break Bold Bold Italic Italic Strikethrough Strikethrough Underline Underline Edit text color Edit text color Edit text size (1-7) Edit text size (1-7) Edit text size 1 Edit text size 4 Edit text size 7 Edit text color red Edit text color blue text color blue and size7 If this short guide isn't enough, be sure to check out one of the excellent HTML guides on the internet. ---- プロフィールの自己紹介と動画説明文で使えるHTML ■利用可能なHTMLタグ一覧 http://ex.nicovideo.jp/help/mypage/mypage/mypage_02.html 記述 表示サンプル ここで 改行 ここで 改行 太字 太字 Italic Italic 打消線 打消線 下線 下線 色の変更 色の変更 大きさを変更（1-7） 大きさを変更（1-7） ---- 能使用於說明文的語法 http://ex.nicovideo.jp/help/mypage/mypage/mypage_02.html niconico > 關於使用niconico > 可以用於個人檔案的自我介紹和動畫說明文內的HTML語法 文字語法：能夠使用以下html語法 )。 請參考：niconico小幫手 可以用於個人檔案的自我介紹和動畫說明文內的HTML語法 可以用於個人檔案的自我介紹和動畫說明文內的HTML語法 自我介紹欄與動畫說明文，都可以使用一部分的HTML語法。 無論普通會員 / 白金會員皆可使用，歡迎多加利用。 ■可以使用的HTML語法表 記述 顯示樣本 從這裡 換行 從這裡 換行 粗體字 粗體字 Italic Italic 刪除線 刪除線 下底線 下底線 顏色 顏色 字體大小（1-7） 字體大小（1-7） ---- ●Translation guide ●Use Translation page AFTER changing setting of Nico Nico Video Each translated page is shown when the Language setting is changed to English or Chinese. even the same URL 翻譯指南 試著翻譯動畫吧 Special Terminology of Nico Nico Video and Internet English page Translation Guidelines Niconico Video Translation 101 http://ex.nicovideo.jp/translator_info You can translate your favorite video to another language! Japanese English Reading English Here's a list of tricky lingo often used on Niconico. Use this list as a guide and give video translation a try! Japanese page http://ex.nicovideo.jp/translator_info 動画を翻訳してみよう 日本語 ローマ字 繁体中国語 Chinese page 翻譯指南 試著翻譯動畫吧 http://ex.nicovideo.jp/translator_info 這些是在niconico動畫上時常用到的名詞。 可以參考試著翻譯一下！ 日文 羅馬拼音 繁體中文 ---- ---- ●Example. Case study ●For example, following video is using different Translation page. ●Use Translation page AFTER changing setting of Nico Nico Video Each translated page is shown when the Language setting is changed to English, Chinese or Japanese. Even the same URL Web address, translated pages are shown depend on the setting of Nico Nico Video. ●You can NOT see the viewer's written comment in different Language setting, most of the comments are written in Japanese Language setting page. All comments are not shown in single Language setting page together. You need to switch Language setting to view other language comment. ---- Next Nest PV Miku 初音ミク ネクストネスト Vocaloid Nico Nico Video (Click here →：http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm32555908 Youtube：http://youtu.be/TPUwbW4CLSU This video has translation (Subtitle) in YouTube. Translation is in Closed Caption (CC) in YouTube. ●How to turn on Closed Caption (CC) is simply described in the video explanation page. By White30Pa (White) Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/panda.tomoyam (Panda) Twitter: https://twitter.com/Panda39391 ---- Following video is also using good example of translation page to introduce video in each Language. 魔法旋律』HoneyWorks feat.心華 http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm25510862 ---- Additional translation ●region =地域= ---- ---- browser Region and Language setting for Nico Nico Video (NND) ●This is Very Important for international user● If browser setting language is English or Chinese(中文), there is region and Language selection menu is shown at the bottom of page. (If you don't know which language setting is your browser, Please open your browser setting menu. There is language setting of your browser.) In most of Nico Nico Video page. When you select the ●region to Japan(日本), Free Ad coupon system work. When you select the ●region to Japan(日本), additional menu comes up at Top bar. When you select the ●region other than Japan(日本), additional menu is NOT shown. Additional menu was not translated yet to use most of functions other than Japanese. When you select the ●region to Japan(日本), following additional menu comes up at Top bar. ●You can NOT see the viewer's written comment in different Language setting, most (about 95%) of the comments are written in Japanese Language setting page. ●All comments are not shown in single Language setting page together. You need to switch Language setting to view other language comment. ●In order to read most of comments and use free Ad system, you need to set ●region to Japan(日本). and Language setting to Japanese(日本語) tentatively as following figure. However, you can switch back to your own setting very simply by simple selection. ●You also need to log in to your Nico Nico Video account to use these system. ●From April 2018, there is no need to log into Nico Nico Video to view only. ---- ---- ●Word count, limit and Bite (バイト) checker for Nico Nico Video explanation page and title http://umezawa.dyndns.info/archive/smiletextcheck.html ニコ動（SMILEVIDEO）用 タイトル&説明文 文字数制限チェッカー rev.3 最大文字数：動画タイトルは 99 バイトまで、動画説明文は 999 バイトまで。UTF-8 でカウント。（2008/09/02 現在） 省略制限：動画タイトルは 24 カウントまで、動画説明文は 48 カウントまで。カウント規則は一部不明。（2008/10/05 現在） English translation: 動画説明文=Video page explanation (until 999byte) バイト=byte 動画タイトル=Video title ●You can use HTML words for calculation ---- ---- ●●Caution for creators (注意点)● ●It is very difficult prepare for support without knowing publication day, especially if video creator is requesting Ad support. Thus, it is highly better to inform when are you going to publish new video in advance, For example of relatively popular Vocaloid video creator, the day for publish/upload is mentioned in advance at lease several days or week. Thus, many people may able to standby for supports or view. ●It is very important tell the schedule in advance for at least several days or 1 week before. It was found that most of international users still not able to understand and use this new Ad system yet. Even interested in, it may still some difficult point for many international Nico Nico video users. Thus, international user may need to learn to use full function. Otherwise, teach each other. ●Friday is usually most intensive day for publication of new video. Thus, competitive for rank in trial. But, good for many people to view. ●About 3000 Ad point contribution cause about 30 to 50 views increase for non famous video within 24 hours, after already getting certain amount of MyList putting depend on video. ●Friday evening, weekend and holiday season are relatively competitive for Vocaloid Daily Ranking. Please check what is the minim score require to rank in best 100. If best 100 video is about +2000 total score, it is normal and less competitive. If best 100 video is about +3500 total score, it is competitive. When simply caluclated by Ad point only, +3500 total score needs 11700 Ad points. (3500/0.3=11666.6) ●From June 5 2018, direct URL address link became active on individual video page of Nico Nico Video to click ●From January 29 2019, maximum letter number of individual video description page and account information page increased at Nico Nico Video 動画説明文：1000文字→1200文字=(1200 letters Max) 共通説明文：500文字→1000文字=(1000 letters Max) ●Word count, limit and Bite (バイト) checker for Nico Nico Video explanation page and title http://umezawa.dyndns.info/archive/smiletextcheck.html ●Do not upload video to other than VOCALOID sub category of Entertainment and Music category (エンタメ・音楽) during upload of video, unless you have special reason. Do NOT upload to 音楽 (Music) sub category since most of Vocaloid major follower view and get data from VOCALOID category including twitter system of Vocaloid, unless you have special reason. 音楽 (Music) sub category enter 音楽 (Music) sub category daily ranking which is less competitive. 音楽 (Music) sub category also enter to and Music category Daily Ranking = エンタメ・音楽 24時間 総合 ランキング. Exception is Miku Miku Dance (MMD) video are occasionally uploaded in science and technology category which may sometime relatively less competitive. MMD also have MMD sub category. ●You can confirm during and after upload of video. First tag of video become VOCALOID if properly upload. During upload video page https://www.upload.nicovideo.jp/upload タグの設定 (Tag setting) カテゴリタグの選択 (category tag selection) Entertainment and Music エンタメ・音楽 sub category group ●Vocaloid 音楽 (Music) Please make sure to put into Vocaloid category. NOT 音楽 (Music) category. All Different category Daily Ranking=カテゴリ別24時間総合ランキング https://www.nicovideo.jp/ranking Entertainment and Music category Daily Ranking=エンタメ・音楽 24時間 総合 ランキング https://www.nicovideo.jp/ranking/fav/daily/g_ent2 Best 100 video is about +12,357 Best 1 is about +558,538 Over 10x fold competitive. within this and Music Daily Ranking 24時間 総合 ランキング sub category is VOCALOID Daily Ranking =VOCALOID 24時間 総合 ランキング sub category is 音楽 (Music) Daily Ranking =音楽 24時間 総合 ランキング https://www.nicovideo.jp/ranking/fav/daily/music ●You can put 5 tags during upload of video. After upload, it is possible to put other Tags from normal video page. Please make sure each Tag consume Ad points during Ad. Thus, selection of good Tag is important. Without proper Tag, video is/may not found. ●How to use translation page of Nico Nico Video https://mikucommunity.fandom.com/wiki/How_to_use_translation_page_of_Nico_Nico_Vide ---- ----